Epic Mickey: The Brother Ending
by ElvenAC14
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the famous, "Epic Mickey"! What if there was more to the Good Ending?


_**Epic Mickey: The Brother Ending**_

by ElvenAC14

Mickey lifted up his brush and defeated the last spore. The Blot gurgled and roared as its life was leaving from it.

However, before it can die, thinner from the Blot came towards Mickey and circled around him. Mickey screamed in pain as he felt his ink melt from his body. The thinner grew in size and began to engulf the mouse.

"I'm not done with you yet, rodent!" The Blot said. "If I am going to die, you are going to die with me!"

Mickey struggled, but it was futile. He felt a wave of dizziness and everything went dark. He went limp and dropped the Paint Brush. The Blot howled with laughter, but its laughter turned to a roar as a new pain irrupted.

Oswald's remote zapped the Blot several times. Oswald was more furious than he had ever been before! He grinded his teeth as he yelled, "Not…my…brother…you-JERK!"

"Fool! You cannot stop me! By the time I die, Mickey would be nothing!" yelled the Blot.

Oswald watched his brother turned from colorful, to only black and white. He was horror struck, if he doesn't do anything, Mickey would wind up like his wife, Ortensia. A colorless statue! He realized zapping the thinner would do nothing, so he did the impossible.

He pushed himself threw the thinner, he felt the same pain his brother and his wife gone through. He stumbled down to Mickey's body and tried desperately to wake him up, but he didn't respond.

Oswald, wiping tears from his eyes, picked Mickey up and pushed himself out of the thinner. He stumbled due to losing some of his ink and color, however, Mickey was all he thought about.

"Mickey!" Oswald shook him, but there was still no answer. "Please, wake up! I'm sorry for saying all those things, I'm sorry for pushing you away! I was wrong, you are a good person, and you are not a villain! It was all an accident! You didn't mean to create this monstrosity! Just please, come back!"

Just at that moment, Mickey's heart broke free from the Blot and landed beside Oswald. He started to think of how he wanted a heart, but he cared for his brother more. He put the heart back into Mickey's chest and hoped that it would work.

Mickey only stayed silent; Oswald's ears lowered and he began to sob.

Picking up his remote, he set the fireworks and they launched into the sky. First they exploded around the Blot, then the fireworks started hitting the Blot. With one final roar, it exploded into nothing but ink. The explosion sent Oswald and Mickey flying in the air, and Oswald landed on the gravel. Mickey fell right on top of him, which hurt Oswald a lot, but he didn't care.

He continued trying to wake Mickey up, but nothing came from the mouse. Oswald was beginning to quit, until he saw a flash of light. Yen Sid stood before the rabbit with a look of seriousness.

"What has happened here?" Yen Sid asked.

"The Blot…" Oswald said, ears drooping and eyes filled with tears. "Mickey…he's gone."

"No…" Yen Sid said very calmly to the rabbit, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes, a heart needs lifting. Sometimes even a pure heart can forget the love that others bring. It needs to be reminded; it needs someone to care and to love."

Oswald looked guiltily upon Mickey's cold body. He remembered what he said before this event, also what he had done, it made him feel guiltier than he ever felt in his life.

He remembered screaming, "_I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! YOU STOLE MY LIFE __**AND**__ RUINED MY HOME!_" And the times when Mickey would call him "Oz" and he would respond coldly with, "It's Oswald!"

Oswald sighed, he knew what to do. Putting his hand on Mickey's chest, he said, "Please Mickey, I know you are alive. You saved everyone, you cannot die now! You _are_ my brother! I believe in you, I have faith that you can do the right thing, and… _I love you_!"

There was a pause, and then red sparkles started appearing around Mickey's body. Mickey started to stir and the color came back to his body. He opened his eyes, "Heya, Oz! Oh…I mean…Oswald the Luck-"

Oswald hugged Mickey tightly before Mickey could finish his sentence. He smiled as he sobbed, "You can call me Oz."

Mickey was shocked; he never heard Oswald cry before nor has he heard this amount of kindness in his voice. Mickey said slowly, "Uh, Oz, are you okay?"

"More than okay." Oswald smiled. "Listen, I am really sorry for what I said to you and, um, the rocket thing too. Heh…"

"It's alright Oz, we should forgive each other." Mickey said. "Besides, I did mess things up. Without your help, I wouldn't have survived the Blot. We defeated him together."

"Like brothers…" Yen Sid said. He chuckled when he saw his apprentice jump and looked nervously at him. "Usually, I would punish someone who messes with things that don't belong to them, but I see you already cleaned your mess and the Blot was punishment enough. I see you two learned your lesson and, hah ha, I do believe you have formed a bond."

Oswald nodded, "I guess we did."

Yen Sid held out his hand, "Come my apprentice, we must leave."

Mickey and Oswald stared at each other, until Mickey finally spoke up. He stammered, "Would we see each other again?"

"That'll be up to you." Yen Sid said and he winked.

Oswald and Mickey said their goodbyes and with a flash of light, Yen Sid and Mickey were gone. Oswald was now alone. He watched as the cloudy sky parted and a rain of paint sprinkled the Wasteland. All of a sudden, he heard someone giggle. He turned around and found a familiar face.

"Hello, honey-bunny!" Ortensia said.

"Ortensia!" Oswald exclaimed and he hugged her.

That day, everyone rejoiced. Even Gus was cheering and flying through the air. Oswald and Ortensia were very happy. While the crowd was cheering, Oswald got the feeling someone was watching him. He turned around and found Mickey, smiling through the mirror. Oswald took Ortensia and introduced her to Mickey, who bowed politely.

That special day, Mickey and Oswald learned that maybe they are more than a rabbit and a mouse.

They were _brothers_.


End file.
